


I don't wanna dance

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dancing, F/F, Fem!Steve, Fem!Tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	I don't wanna dance

"Stasera esci con me, Stevie non ci sono scuse che possano reggere" disse Tony "da quando ti hanno cambiata , non vuoi uscire più con me , perché non dovrei uscire con la mia ragazza ora che è anche più fantastica" disse la ragazza dandole un pizzicotto sulla guancia "Non voglio andare in giro, mi guardano tutti strano e mi fissano le tette" continuò Stevie "me ne andrò a casa come al solito" disse la biondina guardandola "anche io ti fisso le tette ma non ci sono problemi" disse per poi punzecchiargliele con un dito. Stevie cercò di proteggersi "Se vengo con te stasera, la smetti di toccarle?" Chiese Stevie guardandola negli occhi "Ok, la smetto per ora e mettiti quel vestitino blu che ti fa sembrare una pinup e quel delizioso cappellino da marinaretta" disse la mora , Stevie rise "Da quando fai la stylist?" Le chiese divertita "Da quando tu me lo lasci fare" rispose prima di andare via.  
Quella sera Tawny andò a prendere Stevie e la portò alla pista da ballo "perché mi hai portata qui, sai che odio ballare e poi con questo vestito se mi giro si alza troppo la gonna" disse imbarazzata.   
"Non fare storie c'è della bella musica e prometto di non farti girare troppo" disse la giovane Stark prendendo la sua ragazza per la mano e iniziando a farla ballare contro il suo volere "Su sciogliti, sembri un Ghiacciolo, ti hanno congelata per 70 anni e non me lo hai detto?" Le chiese facendole fare una giravolta e vedendola arrossire "Smettila, ci guardano tutti" replicò la bionda.  
Qualche minuto dopo misero una canzone di Lady Gaga e Tawny non poté fare altro che mettersi a ballare in maniera buffa mettendo in imbarazzo Stevie che se ne stava andando dalla pista, Tawny se ne accorse e smise di ballare per raggiungerla "Ti ho messa per caso in imbarazzo? Se vuoi non ballo più a quel modo" le disse dolcemente dandole un bacino sulla guancia "Sai che odio ballare eppure mi trascini sempre in queste assurde cose prive di senso e che mi imbarazzano" le rispose Stevie.  
Tawny rise e le diede una pacca sul sedere "Va bene niente ballo, credo che dovrò invitare qualcun altro al ballo di primavera allora" disse Stark "No, a quello puoi portarci solo me"


End file.
